Icy Escape
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: We all know that Hina had committed suicide after her son, Hiei was banished. But what were the events involving the woman that eventually led up to her death? Rated T for swearing, violent dreams, and suicide scene.
1. Chapter 1: Banishment

Hey guys, I'm back. So, this story idea came to me after watching Yu Yu Hakusho episode 99-100, where we get a load of Hiei's history. I've always wondered about Hiei's mom and what happened to her. Well, we know what happened to her, but the question that I have is how. So, I wrote this. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Title: Icy Escape

Summary: We know that Hiei's mom, Hina, committed suicide after Hiei was banished. But what were the events involving the woman that led up to her death?

Rating: T for swearing, violent dreams, and suicide scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Hiei's mom, Rui, Yukina, the Koorime, or anyone and anything in YYH. This fic, and the idea however, belongs to me. If you want to take anything from here, fine, but you must ask for permission FIRST!

Chapter One: Banishment.

"I'm begging you Rui, don't!" A tall woman wearing a blue robe, with hair cascading down to her back cried out in despair, as she struggled to break herself free of the women that were holding her back. Another woman, a stony faced elder just looked on.

"Please!" the woman cried, "I know what I did was wrong, and if you have to punish someone, punish me! Don't punish my son! I'm the one to blame for this!" But it was no use.

Rui, the woman in question, looked down at the bundle in her arms. It was a baby, the son of her best friend, Hina. Not too long ago, Hina broke a sacred code, and slept with a man, resulting in the birth of her little boy. This was seen as a serious crime among her people. Men were looked upon as monsters, and contact with such creatures was strictly forbidden.

Still, Hina disobeyed those orders. She was always one to go against the law for her own beliefs, and always followed her heart. As the elders would call it, she was reckless.

That was how she met him. What started off as fear and hate turned into something more. She grew to love that man, until one moonlit night they sealed their love by a lake in Demon World.

Then she found she was pregnant. With a little girl, that much was true. Hina's people had children through immaculate means. Every 100 years, a baby girl was born to a woman. Young Hina was both terrified and elated at the same time when she felt two life forms stirring inside of her.

So, she made a plan. When her children were born, she would flee the Glacial Village and go somewhere where she and her children would be safe. She had some money left over from when her mother died, they would be able to make it.

But, it was too late. When her son was born, it caused a huge uproar amongst the people. The elders decided only one thing was possible. As punishment, Hina would be confined to her home, placed under house arrest, with the exception of going out for food, clothing and walks. Her baby girl would be hers to keep, and her son cast out in exile, left to die in Demon World.

"Hina," an elder said, "You have most shamefully broken our most sacred laws. You are far too young to understand the crime you have committed. I am trying to save you from the horrors that men can bring."

"This is my sin," Hina cried, "Please don't punish my son for it."

Hina pleaded with the elders, going as far as to offer the idea of her leaving forever, taking her children with her. They would never have to see her or her son or her daughter again. Still, the elders held strong to their decision.

And now, she watched as her best friend held her son over the edge of a cliff.

"I beg of you, give him back!"

"Hina, silence yourself," the elder spoke harshly to the distraught woman, "Rui, I realize that this is difficult for you. But you must do this for her own good, as well as yours and ours. If we let this boy live, he will kill us all."

Right now, Rui hated the woman, and she was sure that Hina felt the same way. Rui never wanted to do such a task, but she had no choice. Going against orders was considered treason and punishable by death.

"I'm sorry," she quietly mumbled to the infant. The elder's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pity the beast." She snapped. Rui reached into her robes and pulled out a gem attached to a chain. She tucked it into the child's wrappings.

"Live," she said, "Live, and return so you can take revenge. And when you do, please kill me first. It's the least I can offer to atone for what I'm about to do."

She let go, and watched the baby fall to an unforgiving world below. Hina screamed louder and struggled harder.

"You killed my son!" She cried out. Those words would stay with Rui until her dying day.

Oh-kaaay, chapter one all finished. I tried to capture Hina's anger and sadness at the death of son, but seeing as how she has a very, very small role in the series (she's only seen like, once or twice) it wasn't an easy task. The elder's were easier. Not hard to write about a cold hearted bitch, no pun intended.

Let me tell you this though, if I were Hina, and that were my son about to be thrown off, there'd be some serious ass kicking going down.

The next chapter will be Hina mourning over her son, whom she believes to be dead, with the elder's rubbing it in her face on how it was the best thing for her.

Please remember to read and review


	2. Chapter 2: Grief Stricken

Title: Icy Escape

Chapter Two: Grief Stricken.

Chapter two is up! This chapter consists of Hina mourning over her "dead" son, with elders rubbing in her face how it was the best thing for her.

Disclaimer is the same as always. I don't own anything YYH.

Chapter Two: Grief Stricken.

It had been a week since Hina's son was exiled from the village, and Hina had been confined to house arrest. She was allowed to take walks, buy food, clothing and other things, but she was not allowed to leave the village premises. Doing so would result in instant execution.

The elders said she should consider herself lucky and to "be grateful that she had such an easy punishment." Hina however, would have gladly chosen death, if it meant that her son's life would be spared.

The poor woman refused to eat. At night, she got very little sleep, for her mind would be plagued by her infant son's cries. Sometimes, her grief got so strong, it would give her devastating headaches. They got so bad at times, that she often could not get out of bed to answer her baby daughter's cries. Hina had named her daughter Yukina, and although she loved the child very much, her heart ached for her son.

Her grief had also gotten serious, and some say she was going mad. She would walk amongst the villagers, a terrified expression on her face, and ask, "Has anyone seen my son?" Or "Where's my son? Give me my son back!" The villages almost felt sorry for the poor woman.

The elders, however, thought her actions were silly. They encouraged the others to pay no attention to Hina's cries, that she was nothing but a drama queen seeking attention. The villagers may have almost pitied the girl, but not the elders. Not even close.

One of the elder's, the same one who had ordered the baby boy's exile, had visited Hina in her home. She found the woman sitting in a rocking chair, mumbling to herself.

"Hina," she said, "I will have a word with you, if you don't mind." Her tone of voice left no room for questioning. Hina didn't even look up, but nodded, acknowledging the old woman's presence.

The elder took a seat in front of Hina, the younger of the two continued to look at the floor. Five minutes of silence passed. Then,

"Hina. I'm sure you are questioning my arrival. Well, I'm going to be frank with you. You must stop this silly crying. You are wasting your energy on a child who was a mistake, a child who should never have existed!"

Nothing.

"When I ordered his banishment, I knew I was doing the right thing. I saved you from a fate worse than death. If I had let you keep him, he would have grown into a monster, and our demise would surely have happened. I saved your life as well as the villages."

Still nothing. The elder sighed.

"Try to see reason, Hina. I cannot jeopardize this village for one child."

"It was my own fault." Hina's meek voice finally broke through.

"It was because you are a woman, and too young to understand your crimes that you were saved." The elder harshly responded.

"I want my son back!"

"Hina, you know that's impossible. The boy is dead, Hina. You must accept that."

"Are our laws so strict that we must punish an innocent child?" Hina angrily spat out, "I could have left this village with both my children, with the promise to never return. Ever. Why didn't you let me?! Why? "

"Hina…"

"You think that my punishment is easy? I would prefer death. Death would have been better than living with this grief that I carry in my heart. "

"Hina…"

"There is a black hole in my heart that was created the day my son was banished. And it will never heal. My heart is dead, but my body lives on. And it kills me! I want…"

"Hina! Silence yourself. You will be respectful to your superiors. Learn to hold your tongue, or I will have someone teach you the hard way."

Hina was silent, but her mind was screaming. Inside she was seething with grief and anger. Anger at the elder and grief for her son's death. If hatred could kill, the old woman would be on the ground in a bloody heap. And Hina hated the old woman more than anything. She hated everyone involved in her son's death. She hated herself for committing the crime. She hated the elder's who had ordered it, and she hated the women that had held her back when the exile took place.

But she could not bring herself to hate her best friend, Rui. Rui was the only one who had felt sorrow and regret. She had never wanted to hurt her best friend in such an incurable way. But orders were orders. Hina still remembered the look of sorrow on her best friend's face when she heard of the boy's fate. And then, to add insult to injury (1), Rui was the one to cast the boy out.

The elder continued to stare at Hina, before sighing and getting up.

"I know you are having a hard time," she said, "but as time passes you will see my reasoning." She left Hina alone to sob quietly.

"Wahhhh!" her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's cries. Lifting herself up, she ambled over to her daughter's cradle. The baby's face was red with fury, her chubby arms and legs kicking and flailing about. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hina looked at her daughter for a moment, before picking her up and rocking her. Although the child was very young, Hina sensed that she knew that someone was missing. Yukina's cried weren't of hunger, anger, fatigue, boredom, or any other reason an infant would cry.

Hina sensed sadness in the baby girl's cries. She could see it in her daughter's large red eyes. Yukina knew everything.

"Oh, my little girl," Hina smoothed the baby's messy tuft of blue hair back, "You miss your brother don't you?" Yukina only cried louder, as if to say, "Yes, I do."

Hina hugged the baby to her chest, and muttered, "I miss him too, daughter . I miss him too."

Chapter two is done.

The insult to injury thing. Hearing of her son's fate must have devastated Hina greatly. And to make things worse, the elders had ordered her own best friend, probably the one woman Hina trusted, Rui, to carry the deed out. It was like, we're not only going to banish your son, we're going to have your best friend do it. The elder's could have picked anyone else to do, but no. It had to be Rui. When you think about it, three people were punished:

Hina: for going against the village code, her son was banished and she has to live with the grief and the guilt.

Hiei: for being a boy, her was banished.

Rui: Has to live with the fact that it was she who physically banished the boy, and the fact that her relationship with Hina would never be the same again .

So, chapter 3 should be up sometime this week. There are only going to be 5-10 chapters, and no sequel. Chapter three will consist of Hina raising her daughter, and we'll finally get to see some violent dreams. As the story progressed, I want to show exactly (or more accurately, exactly in the imagination of a fanfiction writer) what caused the woman to go over the edge, and kill herself.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: To Dream of You

Chapter three is here, as promised. I wish to thank the following people:

DiMeraslover

DaughterOfDarkness17

Priestess Mayumi

For not only reviewing, but for adding this story to their favorite stories list. You guys are awesome, and stay beautiful.

So, in this chapter, Hina dreams about her son, and Rui makes a bigger appearance.

Read and review!

Chapter three: To Dream of You.

_Dream Scene:_

_Hina was running through a vast forest, the sound of a child crying drove her on. She jumped over tree stumps, _and_ smacked branches away with a furious force. She didn't no where she was, nor did she care. _

_"My baby! My son, is that you?" she called out, only to be answered with more cries._

_"Hold on, I'm going to find you! I'm coming!" she cried, before she reached a clearing. Standing in the middle, surrounded by misty fog, was a small child with spikey hair._

_"My baby?" Hina asked, but there was no answer. Hina put a smile on her face, a true genuine smile that reached her heart and her eyes. _

_"My son! My son, I've found you!" she cried out again, racing towards the image. The child said nothing._

_Suddenly, a black hole was formed, and Hina watched in horror as the child was swallowed up, screaming at the top of its lungs. _

_The clearing changed, and she found herself in a cold icy room, kneeling before the elders. Their faces like stone, and their eyes like fire. _

_"You're a harlot!" one shrieked._

_"Harlot!"_

_"Traitor!"_

_"Selfish woman! Endangering us all!"_

_"You've tainted us!"_

_As the women cried out such horrible things, Hina covered her ears and shook her head violently, backing _

_"Stop!" she cried, "Stop! Shut up, shut up I said! Go away! Go away!"_

_The scene changed again, and she was being held back by a few women. An elder stood near a cliff side, and another woman stood at the very edge, a bundle in her arm. The elder's face twisted into an ugly scowl, and Hina thought her a fire breathing dragon._

_"Do it!" She screeched, "Do it now!" The woman at the cliff released her hold on the bundle, and watched it tumble below. Hina's scries and screams went unattended. The woman who had dropped the bundle turned around to reveal Rui. She opened her mouth, and whispered the words, "I'm sorry."_

_Then, without a second thought, the women holding Hina back, led her to the cliff, and cast her off, her sreams echoing throughout the sky._

_End Dream._

Hina awoke with the start, hyperventilating. She felt around the bed sheets anxiously with slender hands, as if she was looking for something. Sweat rolled off her brow, and she was shaking.

"Er, Hina?" Hina looked up to see Rui, sitting at the edge of the bed, a concerned expression on her face. The elders had ordered her to look after Hina, and to make sure she didn't do anything drastic.

"Hina, are you allright? Hina, you look pale, is there something I…._ooph_!" Hina had thrown herself into her friends arms, and was sobbing like crazy.

"Rui," she croaked, "Rui, I saw him. I saw my son! He was here, but…he was…and you…the elders, _oh my god!"_

To say that Hina was a wreck was putting it mildly, and the only thing Rui could do was hug her best friend. Ever since her son was cast out, she was a mess. She barely ate and barely slept, and the strain of raising a baby on top of that made matters worse.

Really, Rui had to wonder. Just how bad would it have been if the elders had let Hina keep her son? Just how much damage could a baby do? He could have learned the ways of the people, given a good life, but instead was banished before he was even a few hours old.

For some reason, Rui could understand the reasonings behind the elders orders. The Koorime had been treated badly by men, long before they settled in the glacial village. At the same time, she did not want to see her best friend so distraught.

"It was a nightmare, Hina." Rui said. Hina shook her head.

"No! No, you don't understand, I saw him! He was here!" she cried. Rui mentally shook her head, yet outwardly, she appeared very worried. Was the loss of her son causing Hina to go crazy? Apart of her didn't want to know.

Many believed to boy to be dead, but Rui and Hina were the only ones who believed otherwise. Hina, because she deeply missed her son and wanted to see him. Wanted to take him back, take Yukina and leave the Glacial Village forever. Rui, because of the request she made to the infant right before she threw him off: to survive. To survive and return, so he could take his revenge on everyone in the glacial village, the revenge that he and the Koorime all deserved. She had even asked him to kill her first. Then, and maybe only then, would the boy get justice for being punished for a crime that didn't even exist.

Chapter three is done! Sorry this took so long, guys. I have decided to do seven chapters total, with an epilogue. Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: What to do with Hina?

Hey everyone! Here is chapter four.

So, in chapter three, we see Hina dreaming of her son, and apparently, the elders have put her in Rui's care. In this chapter, we'll see a council meeting with the elders, discussing Hina's well being and what more they can do to make her "see the light" so to speak. Rui will also be making another appearance in this chapter.

Have fun reading.

Chapter Four: What to Do With Hina?

"This meeting is now in session." A raspy voice called out, belonging to a rather stout, old woman. The other elders seated themselves.

The head of the village had called for a council meeting, to discuss matters about Hina, the thorn in the side of every ice apparition.

"I'm sure you all are wondering what this will be about," the head said, "If you had guessed the topic of discussion is Hina, then you are correct. We must discuss what to do with that girl, and think up ways to convince her to stop being foolish."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"I have asked Rui to attend this meeting, as she will give her reports on Hina to us. Rui, please enter."

And a solemn faced Rui entred the room. She clearly did not want to be there. Nevertheless, she took a single seat in front of every council member. They were all old woman, who's age crippeled their height, yet she felt like an ant compared to all of them.

"Hina," the head of the village said, "I am sure you understand the reason why I put you in charge of caring for Hina?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. And what exactly has happened in the past few weeks that you have been with her?"

Rui took a deep breath. How could she say "Hina is going crazy" in so many detailed words?

"Hina," she began, "Hina's weight has dimished rapidly, due to the fact that she often refuses to eat. I've had to force feed her at times, or reduce her meals to liquid form. She has had frequent headache, and is plagued by dreams of her son. She had one last night—I was with her when it happened—she said that…she said that she saw her son. "

"Did you say anything to her?"

"Yes. I told her that it was just a dream, that it wasn't real. But she didn't seem to believe a word I said. I believe these nightmares are causing her to slip away from reality."

The head nodded in understanding. It was more serious than she had thought.

"Have these dreams and headaches affected Hina's ability to care for her daughter?"

Rui thought for a moment.

"Sometimes Hina complains that her headaches are so unforgiving, she is unable to get out of bed to answer her daughter's needs. I have often a time had to step in and care for Yukina myself."

"Does Hina…beat her daughter? In other words, has the loss of her son made her anger so great, she takes it out on her daughter?"

Rui's eyes narrowed at that. How dare that old bag ask such a question? Ordering the banishment of Hina's son was bad enough, but this was on a whole different level. Hina loved Yukina more than anything. The very idea that Hina would do such a thing was a direct insult to Hina and loving mothers everywhere.

Suddenly, Rui understoof the real reason of why this meeting was held. They really didn't have Hina's well being on their minds. The constant criticisms, the vicious smirks, the interrogations.

No. They wanted to find some way to truly break Hina, if it would make her wake up and forget about the child she had lost. And if that meant using her own daughter against her, then so be it.

They truly were women of ice. Cold blooded, heartless and cruel. Now, Rui wished her prophecy that Hina's son would come and kill them all really would come true.

"To my knowledge, elder, Hina loves her daughter very much. These past days certainly have taken a toll on her health, but I can assure you that she would never harm one of her own children."

The elder gave a cold smirk.

"We were just making sure. We know Hina is becoming more and more unstable. We wanted to know if Yukina was in a safe environment."

Still, Rui couldn't believe that the very question was even asked.

"Alright then, so everything is as clear as day. Rui, you _will _continue to keep an eye on Hina. I'll expect a report from you by the end of the week. Watch her every move; take note of her every word, everything and anything she says must be reported back to me. Do you understand?" The elder smirked. Rui nodded.

"Good. And, if she does not imprve within the next month, I will be forced to send her to an asylum, and I will put Yukina in your care, Rui. You were named godmother to the child, were you not?"

Rui nodded in confirmation. A few days after her son had been cast off, Hina had come up to Rui, and officially proclaimed her as godmother to her daughter Yukina.

"If anything should happen to me," Hina had said, "I want my daughter to be in your care. You are my best friend, Rui, and the only one in this village that I trust."

The elder smirked at Rui's answer.

"Good. Your assignment is clear to you. Meeting dismissed."

As the elders walked out, Rui was left standing there all alone. She bit her lip in frustration. She was worried about Hina, but she felt guilty about spying on her friend. She felt like a pawn for the elder's own benefits, and Hina? Hina was the main target of their cruelty. The elders were doing nothing more than making an example out of a woman who has already suffered so much.

And, things had gotten more serious. If Hina didn't "shape up", as the elders have put it many a time, Yukina would be taken away from her! Were they _trying _to push an already distraught woman to suicide? Hina may have always been a very strong and independent woman, but there were cases where she gave in. This was most certainly the biggest one she has ever given into.

Nevertheless, Rui would obey the orders. She had no choice. In the mean time, she had her own little daughter to take care of.

So, that was chapter four. The next chapter will be about…hell, I don't know. But it'll be good.

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: Break it to me Gently

After a long ass time, here is chapter five. It contains a conversation between Hina and Rui, where Rui, tells Hina what will happen if she doesn't get it together.

There will be two more chapters after this. Chapter six will consist of Hina's suicide, and seven will be an epilogue.

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five: Break It To Me Gently (1)

Rui had just put her little girl to bed for the night. It had been a long night, what with the little girl coming down with something awful. But, the village medicine woman would be coming over any minute to watch over her daughter, while she went over to see Hina.

"Miss Rui?" a quiet voice came. Rui looked over her shoulder to see the medicine women. She nodded.

"I shouldn't be more than ten minutes. Thank you so much for watching over my daughter while I'm gone."

The medicine woman smiled.

"Anything for you Miss Rui. Now, go and see Hina. When you get back, I'll have been able to diagnose your daughter's condition, and will have some herbs prescribed to her."

With another nod, Rui left.

Hina's house wasn't far, about a block and a half. It was always easy to spot, because it was the only house with a chimney that blew smoke at this time of season. Hina had been starting fires (2) ever since her son was banished. Why, no one really knew. Then again, no one really gave a damn.

Rui knocked on the door, but no one answered. She knew Hina was there, she saw her through the window, staring at the fire place. Rui turned the door knob, and invited herself in.

"Hina," she said. Hina did not look up, but acknowledged Rui's presence with a "Hello, Rui."

Rui picked up a chair, and moved it in front of Hina.

_Might as well get on with it. _She thought. There was no easy way to do this, but it had to be done.

"Hina," she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Hina do you remember when the elders called me for a meeting?"

Hina nodded, her face grimaced when the word "elders" was mentioned. Rui continued on, nonetheless.

"The meeting was about…you. The elders called me there to report your progress. I had to tell them what was going on with you, sweetie. They were orders. I couldn't refuse."

Hina didn't say anything, but merely shrugged.

"I've…come here tonight," Rui's voice shook a little, "to tell you something between you and me. But I promise you that what you're about to hear, you aren't going to like. But you have to know. I'm not doing this to spite you, or to make you any more miserable than you already are. Yet, it seems as though ever since that day when…you know what happened…almost everyone has been out to make you feel miserable."

_What on earth are you doing, Rui? Hina doesn't need this small talk. She needs the truth. She has to know what will happen to her. For her sake, and for Yukina's._

"Hina the elders have told me to keep a more watchful eye on you. And, they also told me that if you don't get it together, Yukina will be taken away from you, and you will be confined to the village mental asylum."

There. That was it. She got it out in the open. Hina had to get it together, or risk losing the one little thing that kept her from falling over the edge and slipping into the pits of insanity.

"Hi…Hina? Did you hear me?" Rui asked, a tone of concern laced in her voice. She shook her best friends arm

"They're…going to take my baby away from me?" Hina repeated. Rui nodded.

"Yes, but only if you don't watch yourself. Hina, I know you miss your son, but for your sake and Yukina's, you have to get it together. Yukina needs her mother, and Kami forbid the poor girl's fate if she's taken away from you. If you aren't going to do it for yourself, then do it for your daughter."

"A mental asylum?"

Rui sighed, "Yes, Hina. A mental asylum. For god's sake, look at yourself? You haven't slept in months, and you're losing weight rapidly. I don't want to be the bad guy, and spy on you night and day, but I won't just sit back and watch as my best friend wastes away into nothing."

Hina only stared at Rui with a blank face.

"They…they want to break me? They…they want to use my child against me?"

Well, at least she was grasping the seriousness of the situation. But, Rui doubted that Hina truly understood it.

"It seems so, yes. But, Hina…I can help you. If you can pretend, just pretend…no, don't look at me like that…if you can just pretend in front of the elders that you had forgotten about your son…."

"What the hell are you saying, Rui?" Hina cried out. Rui shook her head.

"Just listen. If you could pretend in front of the elders to have forgotten about your son, then they'll have a change of mind. You'll be able to keep your daughter."

Rui couldn't believe she was saying such things. Normally, it was Hina who was the more outspoken of the two. It was Hina who was never afraid to speak her mind and go against the rules set by the village. But now, it was Hina who was the one who was silent, and Rui had to be the strong one.

Honestly, there were times when Rui wished that Hina never ran off and slept with that man. On top of that, it was too bad that there was no way to get in contact with the father. Perhaps he could have helped.

There was silence for a moment, and then…

"Rui, I know what you say is from your heart, but you know very well that I can never forget about my son."

"Hina."

"When he died, a piece of me died with him! And the elders want me to forget what I had lost?"

"Hina, it's only because…"

"They don' t understand. You don't understand! You've never lost a child! You've never felt the suffocating guilt of watching your son die, and you were too helpless to do anything. You're never been plagued by nightmares of your child's death. You've never felt the joy of your child inside you, full of life, only to have him so brutally taken away from you. How could you know what I'm feeling?"

Rui said nothing, but knew that Hina had a point. How could anyone truly understand what she was feeling? They said that the loss of a child was a pain with no words, indescribable. The only way to truly understand, is if you had lost a child.

"You're right. I don't understand. And I hope I never will find myself in your situation. But, Hina. You're a walking mess. I know you will never truly forget about your son. No one can make you truly forget. But the elders are getting more and more ruthless. And if they have to use Yukina against you, they will."

Hina didn't respond to this, and Rui got up from her chair.

"I have to go. My daughter is sick, and the village medicine woman is with her. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. Just…just think about what I said."

And Rui left Hina alone once again.

Note explanations:

(1) Break it To Me Gently: A song written by Brenda Lee.. I chose that title for the chapter because this chapter shows Rui telling Hina her possible fate. It was more the title, than the actual meaning of the song.

(2) Hiei was born a fire demon, right? I had that sentence in the story because I had this idea that Hina built fires after her son's "death" to make her feel like her son was near, that the flames gave her a sense of calm.

So, everyone. That was chapter five. Chapter six will be up, but I'm going to have to pull some all nighters for college, and so the next chapter won't be up until…hopefully….next….month. I know, I know, it's a long time, but I promise it'll be worth the wait.

With that said, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6: Holding My Last Breath

Oh. My. God. Chapter six, everyone! This story is almost done. Next up is the epilogue.

This chapter will consist of Hina's suicide. This is my first character death scene in a story. Suicide scenes are not easy, and I rewrote this chapter several times before I was even satisfied with it. What you are about to read is the final result of so many rough drafts, so I hope you enjoy this (the writing, not the fact that Hina is killing herself).

As for the epilogue, that will be up pretty soon, but not too soon. For those of you who are about to enter college, I have one thing to say to you: all nighters will become a constant companion.

With that said, onto Chapter Six.

Chapter Six: Holding My Last Breath (1)

Darkness had fallen over the glacial village. The wind outside howled with a moan filled with sorrow and anguish. Large columns of ice loomed in the distance, appearing like ghosts bringing despair and destruction. Not a single soul was out braving such a terrifying storm.

One figure, however, roamed the streets. Cloaked in black, the figure stayed hidden in the night. She walked swiftly but quietly, towards a small hut with smoke coming from the chimney. When she reached it, she opened the door, and stepped inside.

The figure pulled her hood down, to reveal Hina. Her nose was red, and her eyes were bloodshot, her lips pursed in a thin, horizontal line. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small, grown satchel, tied with a black, leather draw string. Placing it on a nearby table, Hina made her way over to the stove. A tea kettle had already been filled with water; she had done so before she left. A tea cup and saucer lay on the table, next to the satchel, with a teabag inside.

Turning the stove on, a blue flame emerged and she listened as a sound in between a whistle and a hiss signaled that her tea was heating. On a cold night like this, despite being an ice apparition, a nice hot cup of tea was always welcome. She hoped this new "remedy" would soothe her nerves.

She looked around her house, and noticed that she had some cleaning to do. On the floor, by the couch, was a pile of snow. She had accidently left the window open last night. The now had already started to melt, courtesy of the constant fires she lit in her fireplace. Might as well clean it up while her tea was heating.

Taking a broom, she swept what little solid snow there was into a pile, and then swept it out the door. Then, with a wash cloth, she soaked up the remaining puddles of water, and squeezed them into her sink. She repeated the process, until the floor was dry.

When she was done, the tea kettle whistled. Hina took it off the stove, and moved it to the counter. Turning towards her brown satchel, she untied it, to reveal small purplish black flakes with green spots. The flakes were dry to the touch, and gave off a sweet, yet almost rancid smell. It was strong, and could bring tears to the eyes of even the toughest demon. Hina, however, almost welcomed it. Taking a pinch of the flakes, she sprinkled them into her teacup.

"Now to add the hot water," she mumbled to herself, bringing the teacup over the counter, and soaked the bag and flakes with hot water.

When the hot water was added, the flakes made a loud hissing noise, and the liquid instantly turned black. Blue steam started to rise, until finally after but a moment, the steam vanished, and the black liquid now changed to the normal, honey gold color of tea. Yet, she still wasn't convinced that it was the perfect up of tea.

"Hmm, not enough." So, taking small handful, she dropped more of those flakes, and watched as the process repeated itself. Hina smiled. It was now perfect. Taking her prized tea, she made her way over to a rocking chair.

She took a sip, and relished in the sweet, soothing flavor. The warmth flowed through her body, and Hina welcomed every last drop of that warmth. She took another sip, and licked her lips.

A few minutes later, she placed her teacup down, and stood up.

"This house is still a mess," she declared, "I must clean." She walked over to a bookshelf, and removed the feather duster hanging from it. She began dusting with such a determined force, humming along as she worked.

"So much dust," Hina said, "So much dust, so much dust, so much dust." She then stopped, and turned around.

"Oh, Rui! How nice to see you! I just made a pot of tea; will you not have some with me? I'm sorry about the mess. I had just started cleaning, and didn't expect your arrival. Oh! And I see you've brought your daughter. My, my, how she has grown."

But there was no one there.

Dropping the duster, she now reached for a book. It was bound in red leather, with no title. But the pages were filled with colorful photos of knights, castles, princesses, kings, queens, and other mythical creatures. She took the book back to the rocking chair, and sat down.

"Once upon a time," she read, "In a faraway land, where trolls ruled yellow castles, and green dragon's roamed purple skies…." This particular fairytale was Hina's favorite. It was about trolls and dragons who controlled a kingdom of chaos. Their prisoner, a beautiful princess, was kept in the highest tower, in the largest castle, on the highest mountain. She remained there until a brave and handsome prince dared to defy the trolls and dragons, and rescue her.

"They ruled with an iron fist, striking down any flame of hope and rebellion. The dragons and trolls offered human sacrifices to the gods above, in exchange for power," she continued.

Hina's head began to feel cloudy, her eyes glazed over. She could feel her heart beating at an abornomally fact pace, but she paid it no attention. Instead, she took another sip of her tea.

"Leaving already, Rui? She said, "What a shame. I'll see you later, then!"

And she continued to read out loud. Occasionally, slender fingers would flutter to no one in general. She'd share secrets with the moving shadows, smirking, like a young and care free teenage girl. Small giggles would escape her lips, as ice blue eyes skimmed the book.

"I wish I were a princess, "Hina slurred, "I'd live in a grand castle with my handsome prince. He would slay trolls and dragons, and we'd ride away to the moon." Her face turned to the bookshelf.

"Wouldn't that be nice? To fly to the moon with the one you love? How I wish that I could go to the moon. The prince and princess can, so why can't I? Oh, please take me with you, handsome prince, beautiful princess!"

All of a sudden, Hina's heart started to race. Cold shivers shot through her body, like electric shocks, yet she was sweating profusely. Her skin had become deathly pale and clammy, and her eyes had turned the dark dismal shade of black, the color of death.

The room started spinning, faster and faster, like a tornado. Hina's eyes fluttered open and shut, as her head physically moved to the rhythm of the spinning room.

_Get a…grip….a gri…grip. It'll all be over…very soon….so soooooon…..just get a grip….Hina….._She thought.

_Hina….Hina…Hina…Hina…_

What? Who was calling her name? She wondered, but it was all in her head.

_Hina….Hina…Hina…Hina…Hina…Hina…._

It sounded so soothing and so welcoming. Her eyes roamed the room, looking for the voice. Her blue hair, once shiny and thick with life, had grown almost grey and thin. Her sweat, which had drenched her clothes, caused her hair to stick to her forehead, and the wetness had created tangled clumps near her scalp.

_I'm so tired…so tiiiiired….I need to sleep….I need to dream….need to sleep…need to sleep…need to sleep…._

And Hina slowly and with a violently shaking body, rose from her rocking chair.

_Goodnight….goodnight…._

Her violent shakes knocked over the tea cup and saucer, shattering as it hit the ground. Hina took no notice, but made her way to her bedroom.

_Goodnight…goodnight….goodnight….goodnight…_

Her clammy hands gripped the door, and twisted it with such force; one would think she was trying to rip the entire door off. Slipping inside, she shut it.

_Goodnight…._

Well, there you go. Hina is finally dead, but you guys knew that in the A/C (Author's Commentary) before the chapter.

(1)- My Last Breath is an Evanescence Song. Honestly, it really does (to me) sound like a suicide song, which is why I picked it for the chapter title.

Now, chapter seven will be an epilogue. That's all I will say, and it should be up pretty soon (hopefully). As such, there will not be a sequel to this story. I'm currently taking a break from P.R., and writing a few one shots and mini chapter stories, but nothing huge.

Read and Review…


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Chapter seven, aka, the epilogue is finally up and ready to be read b you lovely people. Now, as I mentioned in chapter six, there will be no sequel to this story. This is it, the last chapter you will get of Icy Escape. However, if anyone's feeling REALLY generous and wants to write a sequel to this story, you may. But you must, and I repeat MUST not only have permission from me first, you must also give me full credit, because Icy Escape was MY idea…

Ok, enough of that. Onto chapter 7!

It had been five years since Hina's death. Five years and six months, to be exact. And in those five years and six months, everything went along as it should. The ice maidens continued to live their cold lives, and bear more and more female children.

Hina was found by Rui herself. The young woman had come to pay Hina another visit, when she saw the shattered tea cup, and the light of the candle flickering beside the bed table. Hina herself was deathly pale, covered in bruises; her eyes had gone a dismal shade of black and were staring upwards towards the heavens. In a panic, Rui screamed for help. She ran across the streets, banging on doors, shrieking with guilt and terror. But, Hina was dead, and she could not be revived.

The village medicine woman performed an autopsy on Hina. The report concluded that Hina was poisoned, for a plant called Dead Man's Root was found in her system. Dead Man's root was a deadly poison, far deadlier than its human cousin, Deadly Nightshade. One dose could kill 200 healthy grown adults. The plant attacked the central nervous system, and caused major organs, such the heart, lungs and liver, to fester. The victim would experience rapid heartbeats, a high increase in body temperature, high fever, hallucinations, and drenching sweats. The victim would also suffer from violent tremors. The bruises found on the body were the outside physical effects of the poison. Because there was no struggle, and due to the effects of the poison, it was ruled a suicide.

Hina was buried in a cemetery up on a hill. Her thin and slightly grey hair, which was damp and matted when her corpse was found had been combed through till it shone. Her red ribbon, one worn by all ice maidens, held her hair back from her face. She was buried in her sky blue kimono with dark blue obi. Rui had washed them before they were brought to the village morgue, so Hina would be properly clothed. In her hand was a picture that Yukina had drawn, months before the suicide. It was of herself, her mother, Rui, and her brother. Little Yukina had insisted that her mother be buried with it, saying, "Now she will have something to remind her of us when she's in spirit world. She won't be lonely, Miss Rui. Now she'll be happy." Rui agreed, and she was the one to clasp Hina's ice cold hands around the picture.

Although she was deathly pale, Hina had an expression of peace on her feautures, and anyone who saw the woman lying still in the casket, could have sworn they saw a small, yet genuine smile.

The funeral procession didn't have many people, just Rui, her daughter, little Yukina and a few elders. The elders put on a display ofsomber faces and weeping, but Rui knew the truth. Hina's death was nothing more than a relief. She knew they were glad to finally be rid of her. Little Yukina, as young as she was, was always a very observant child, and as her mother's casket was being lowered into the snow, the small girl wept.

And everything went back to normal. Rui continued to care for her daughter. Because there were no others who could care for the child, little Yukina was placed under her care, and she and Rui's daughter became good friends, much like Hina and Rui.

Yukina grew to be a lovely and playful child. She was almost six, and she was curious about the world around her. Although quiet and shy, the tiny child always had a smile on her face, and laughter in her voice. She had taken after her mother in looks. Long cerulean locks cascaded down to her waist, tied back by a red ribbon. But her eyes…the color of blood, of wine and of embers. Yukina's eyes were her father's: the unknown male fire demon who impregnated Hina and never looked back. Wherever he was, no one knew. But it was assumed by Rui that he wanted nothing to do with his children. But Yukina didn't let that stop her.

She really was such a charming and beautiful child.

Week after week, Rui put fresh flowers on Hina's grave. She personally took it upon herself to care for her best friend's tomb. She would talk to Hina, and tell her stories and whatnot.

"Yukina's such a beautiful child," she would say, "She likes to join me on my long walks." She would also get into how much her own child has grown. But the one thing she could not say was how the village change.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Rui would say, "Yeah, everything has gotten quieter, what with the elders letting the whole thing go since you…you know...but it's a silence that screams loneliness. When I found you, looking like…that…so bruised, so horrid, I screamed. I screamed and cried for help. I miss you so much Hina. I guess it is selfish of me to say that I wish you were still here. And Yukina, she missed you too. But you're no longer in pain, and that is what should matter most of all."

On a snowy afternoon in October, Rui and Yukina went on their walk together. They stood on top of a snowy cliff, gazing at the village below. The houses looked like doll houses, and the women below were the dolls, and quite literally they were. They were pretty, but that was it. They were empty, emotionless and they all looked the same.

_Hina's finally free,_ Rui thought. She was free from the empty world that she was born, raised, and died in. And Rui truly hoped that in those last moments, her best friend had found peace.

A small, yet strong squeeze broke the woman out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Yukina gripped her hand.

"Miss Rui, I miss mama." She said. Rui gave the child a small, yet sad smile.

"I know sweetie. I miss your mother too." She felt sorry for Yukina. At such a young age, the little girl was already without the love and care of a mother. And although Rui knew she could give Yukina love and care for her, it wasn't the same as the love from a child's own mother. Rui could never and would never fully take Hina's place.

"Miss Rui, can we go visit mama's grave? I want to put these pretty flowers I picked on them, so mama's spirit can enjoy them just as much as we can." Yukina held up her other hand. Sure enough, in her tiny fist was a small bouquet of purple and blue flowers. Rui nodded, and with a happy smile, Yukina ran off in the opposite direction, skipping along in the snow.

Rui continued to gaze at the village below.

_Yes Hina, I will raise and love your daughter. And I swear on my soul that I will keep your memory alive and fresh in the mind of Yukina._

And with that last promise to her best friend, Rui turned about and followed Yukina.

And somewhere, far away in a demon world, a little boy with wild hair ran through the forests, small hands clutching a sharp and deadly sword.

Whoohooo! It's done! Everyone who read and reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Thank you so much for your time, your patience and support. I love you guys, you are the best.


End file.
